


Не-виновен

by SilenaYa



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: Это Адам был монстром, не Янто. Никогда — Янто.





	Не-виновен

**Author's Note:**

> Fix It серии 02x05 Adam.   
> Вдруг захотелось больше эмоций, хоть и считаю, что серия отличная. Одна из моих любимых…

      Янто было странно обнаружить себя на улице, под проливным дождём в одном лишь хоть и привычном, но лёгком костюме. Да, недалеко от Хаба, и всё-таки… Но не это сейчас волновало больше всего.  
  
      Не устояв на ногах, валлиец опустился на землю прямо там, где находился… На холодный, мокрый бетон, пестривший лужами…  
  
      Душа его корчилась в муках вины, и тело выгибало от нестерпимой боли осознания... он лежал, царапая твёрдую мокрую поверхность, и даже не чувствовал, что плачет. Плачет и скулит, потому что голос им был уже когда-то сорван...  
  
      Через некоторое время Джонс успокоился. Перестал чувствовать, словно бы к нему применили анестезию. Он даже думать перестал. Всё, что сейчас мог валлиец, — это сесть, обессилено привалившись к стене, спрятав пылающее лицо в коленях, и стараться размеренно дышать, не давая эмоциям вновь одержать верх... снова скатиться в истерику. Этим делу не поможешь.  
  
      В мозгу мелькали обрывки ужасного прошлого. Девушки. Их не спасти. И всё, что теперь можно было сделать — это предотвратить вред, который в будущем он мог ещё причинить.  
  
      «Джек...» — всплыло в воспалённом мозгу. Он мог помочь, мог уберечь от него остальных… Капитан — единственный, о ком Янто мог сейчас думать. Кому оказался способен ещё доверять, раз даже на самого себя нельзя положиться...  
  
      Янто не знал, когда будет следующий "приступ", когда ему снова захочется крови, захочется убивать, и потому следовало встать как можно скорее и спуститься в Хаб... может, даже самостоятельно запереть себя в одной из камер рядом с другими такими же монстрами, как он...  
  
      Но как только Джонс переступил двери в настолько знакомое, любимое и родное помещение, как силы оставили его. Он наконец-то почувствовал себя в безопасности, совершенно обычным человеком, а потому разрешил себе передохнуть, опустившись прямо на лестницу, на холодные железные ступени...  
  
      Мыслей не было… Хорошо, что Хаб пустовал. Хорошо, что был полумрак. Хорошо, что тишину разбавлял лишь равномерный гул компьютеров, который даже немного успокаивал. После испытанных недавно эмоций Джонс еле мог двигаться, сонливость постепенно побеждала его измученные тело и разум...   
  
      И вот, когда он уже почти совсем отключился, дверь-шестерёнка отъехала в сторону, и на пороге появился капитан Джек Харкнесс. Немного уставший, но, как всегда, уверенный и сильный. Янто, весь напрягшийся было при первом же движении дверей, снова расслабился. Облегчение, что это не кто-то другой, что именно Джек вернулся в свою обитель, было настолько велико, что валлиец даже не смог подняться на ноги, только прошептать хрипло: «Джек…» — когда тот уже начал подниматься в свой кабинет. Вышло настолько тихо, что Янто даже не был уверен, что его услышали, но по тому, как капитан замер, понял, что сумел обратить на себя внимание.  
  
      Правда, взгляд Харкнесса, когда он обернулся, был встревоженный, словно он не узнал говорящего… Ну да, голос же сорван.  
  
      — Янто, — со вздохом облегчения отозвался капитан и тут же начал спускаться… — Ты что здесь делаешь? — но лёгкая улыбка, что появилась на губах Джека, постепенно исчезла, стоило ему только подойти поближе… В глазах появилась тревога.  
  
      — Янто? — ещё раз тихо, уже с вопросительной интонацией позвал капитан и окинул своего валлийца взволнованным и даже немного испуганным взглядом.  
  
      Конечно, тот представлял собой то ещё зрелище: мокрый, грязный, с красными, лихорадочно блестящими глазами, сорванным голосом и содранной в кровь кожей на ладонях… с изломанными неровно ногтями.  
  
      Что… произошло?  
  
      — Ты должен запереть меня… — слишком безэмоциональный, тихий, еле различимый шёпот его валлийца очень не понравился Джеку. Но тот хоть реагировал на окружающее, и это обнадёживало.  
  
      — Что? — переспросил Харкнесс в смятении. Нет, он прекрасно расслышал и понял сказанное, но подобные мысли просто никогда не могли прийти ему в голову… Капитан сделал ещё один шаг по направлению к сидящему на ступенях…  
  
      И тут Янто повёл себя неадекватно.   
  
      Вскочил, будто приближение его, Джека, было неприемлемым, оглядел помещение Хаба каким-то отчаянным безумным взглядом, словно загнанный в угол зверь, и только тогда позволил себе полностью сосредоточиться на капитане.  
  
      — Запри меня в камере. Рядом с уивилами, — снова попросил он и даже сделал попытку рвануться к подвалу, но тут Джек не утерпел. С каждой минутой капитану становилось всё страшнее — не за себя, за Джонса, за его милого валлийца, который, кажется, пережил что-то ужасное. Ужасное настолько, что не мог теперь здраво мыслить. И это не просто беспокоило, это нервировало до ужаса. Джек испугался, что не сможет помочь, не сможет вывести Янто из его состояния… Рассудок — слишком тонкая материя, и не всегда можно помочь, если с ним что-то не так…   
  
      Джек не пустил Янто. Удержал возле себя, хоть это было и непросто: валлиец вырывался, а капитан не хотел навредить. Джонс уже был травмирован, и Джек бы не простил себе, если бы ещё больше ухудшил его состояние…  
  
      Наконец-то Янто затих в руках капитана, наконец-то снова обратил на того внимание, и по глазам валлийца можно было судить, что он снова обрёл контроль над собой. Джек тихо выдохнул и, не удержавшись, обнял, запутался рукой в таких приятных на ощупь, но сейчас мокрых и спутавшихся волосах, притянул за талию, не обращая внимания на сразу же ставшую мокрой рубашку, прижался щекой... Видеть Янто таким было невыносимо. До боли хотелось, чтоб он стал прежним, чтоб то, что ввергло его милого валлийца в подобное состояние, просто никогда бы не происходило. И без разницы, что это… Джонс был важнее.  
  
      Тихое убеждающее: «Иди сюда, иди ко мне» — голосом Джека, сильные удерживающие руки на плечах, ничем не скрытая тревога в родных глазах на взволнованном лице и страх за него. Не его боялись, за него, и это стало решающим: Джонс позволил себя остановить, разрешил обнять дрожащее от эмоций, холода и отвращения к себе тело, прижать к себе так отчаянно, словно он был нужен, словно не был тем, кем являлся… Хотелось позволить себе хотя бы на секунду забыть всё и насладиться обжигающим теплом родного тела, запахом феромонов LI века, присутствием рядом человека, который стал в последнее время его смыслом… Тем, чего теперь в его жизни уже никогда не будет…   
  
      — Что с тобой произошло? — тихо спросил Джек, даже не думая выпускать валлийца из объятий. Тот напоминал сейчас дикого зверька: чуть что, и убежит… или снова запаникует, что было бы не лучше.  
  
      Джек боялся за него.   
      Сердце больно стучалось о рёбра, стоило только подумать о пережитом его Янто.  
      Нехорошее предчувствие поселилось в душе, но Харкнесс был уверен — вместе они справятся. Не было ничего, что бы капитан ни сделал для своего милого Янто Джонса…  
  
      — Я убил трёх девушек, — сразу с места в карьер начал тот, и Харкнесс почувствовал, как по телу валлийца прошла волна дрожи. Холодок липкого страха покатился по спине. — Хладнокровно… нет, мне это даже понравилось, — продолжил Янто свою исповедь бесцветно, словно и не о себе сейчас говорил, — потому ты и должен меня запереть.   
  
      Харкнесс замер. Нет, он отказывался верить услышанному! Уже после первого предложения валлийца Джек стал усиленно вспоминать любую известную ему информацию о способах воздействия на разум. Капитан знал Янто, теперь уже знал. Знал почти так же хорошо, как самого себя, и его бред насчёт убийств, хладнокровных убийств, только разозлил.   
  
      Но злился Джек совсем на не Джонса.  
  
      — Янто, ты не можешь быть убийцей, — мягко произнёс капитан, начиная осторожно поглаживать валлийца по спине: лишь бы получилось успокоить и вернуть трезвость мышления, минимизировать риск ещё одного эмоционального срыва… — Я в это не верю.  
  
      Но Янто словно не слышал его.  
  
      — Если ты не запрёшь меня, я могу убить кого-нибудь из команды… — словно находясь в каком-то трансе, продолжал шептать Джонс. Его дыхание было прерывисто, и длинные предложения давались с трудом. — Тошико, Гвен… кого угодно…   
  
      А ведь и правда, в последнее время с их командой творилось что-то не то. Гвен, вдруг забывшая Риса, Янто… а ведь и Джек тоже начал вспоминать своё прошлое… а прошлое ли? Теперь, после всего произошедшего, Харкнесс уже не был в этом так уверен. Кто-то играет с их памятью, и капитан обязательно выяснит — кто. И этому кому-то, когда его поймают, сильно не поздоровится…  
  
      — Я монстр… — вдруг добавил Янто, вырывая Джека из его мыслей, и обмяк в руках капитана, отдавая себя полностью в его власть. Всё. Теперь Джек был его палачом. Беспощадным, который может вынести только один приговор… И, конечно же, Янто с ним смирится. Уже смирился.  
  
      — Эй, Янто! — встревожено окликнул того капитан, когда тело валлийца внезапно расслабилось. Это. Было. Нехорошо. — Только не отключайся, слышишь? Давай, говори со мной, ладно?.. Ну же, Янто!  
  
      Дождавшись от Джонса слабого кивка, Джек осторожно перехватил его, до сих пор дрожащего, поудобней и, придерживая, повёл в свой кабинет. Конечно, расположение того было не так удобно, как, например, конференц-зала, надо было преодолеть лестницу, зато там Харкнесс мог бы лучше позаботиться о Янто, не оставляя его одного. Джонсу просто необходимо было как можно скорее переодеться (благо у всех в Хабе была сменная одежда на всякий непредвиденный случай) да обработать ссадины на ладонях — ещё заболеть не хватало.   
  
      Усадив Янто на диван, Джек первым делом проверил его жизненные показатели: пульс частил, зрачки были расширены, но это говорило скорее всего о стрессе и жизни его милого Янто не угрожало.  
  
      — Зачем? — вдруг услышал Джек, когда аккуратно приподнял голову Янто за подбородок, чтоб рассмотреть реакцию зрачков. На недоумённый взгляд капитана Джонс пояснил: — Всё это? Зачем заботишься о таком, как я?   
  
      — Потому что ты этого стоишь, — убеждённо ответил Джек, хоть внутри него всё дрожало и переворачивалось. — Потому что ты этого не делал.  
  
      — Но я помню… — попробовал тихо возразить Янто, хотя где-то глубоко в душе вдруг появилась слабая надежда, что капитан прав. Он ведь так редко ошибается… Но перед глазами снова всплыли картины из прошлого, и надежда тут же умерла, не успев родиться. — Я — помню…  
  
      — Тогда, может, проверим тебя на детекторе? Самом лучшем детекторе лжи на всей планете? — сказал на это Харкнесс и дождался, пока валлиец неуверенно кивнёт в ответ. Он предложил это скорее для того, чтоб успокоить Янто, чем потому, что действительно ему не доверял. — Только сначала тебе следует переодеться.   
  
      И Янто, что удивительно, не стал спорить.  
  
      Джек был уверен, что детектор обнаружит фальшь и это поможет Джонсу успокоиться, но, к сожалению, всё оказалось совершенно иначе.  
  
      Что бы Янто ни говорил, какие бы страшные и ужасные подробности ни вспоминал, огонёк оставался зелёным. Ни одного слова лжи. Джонс с каждым новым предложением напрягался всё больше, в его глазах снова появилось то затравленное, болезненное выражение с намёком на безумие, тот лихорадочный блеск, что так пугал Джека… И капитан не выдержал. Закончил процедуру, не выслушав и половины, что мог бы рассказать Янто.   
  
      Нет. Его валлиец не убийца. Это Харкнесс знал твёрдо.  
  
      — Нет, это не ты! Тебя что-то изменило! Ты не убийца, — Джек быстро приблизился к Янто и сжал его плечи, заставляя слушать и слышать, а не блуждать в мире наведённых кошмаров ложных воспоминаний. Когда Джек прикоснулся к Янто, по его щеке скатилась первая одинокая слеза, и что-то внутри капитана словно оборвалось.   
  
      — Но прибор показывает… — голос Янто дрожал, и от этого Джеку было чуть ли не физически больно.  
      — Только то, что ты сам веришь в свои слова, — перебил он своего валлийца, своего милого Янто. Тот, кто сотворил с Янто такое, дорого заплатит за это!  
  
      — Джек…  
  
      Больше ничего не слушая, капитан вдруг ещё сильнее наклонился к сидящему и обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе. «Хорошо, что и я успел сменить влажную рубашку», — мелькнула мысль на задворках сознания, но тут же пропала, вытесненная куда более сильными эмоциями. Янто в сильных бережных руках капитана сначала ещё сильнее напрягся, задеревенел, а потом вдруг обмяк, обнял в ответ, сам прижался со всей силы к человеку, который до сих пор, несмотря на все доказательства, верил в его невиновность. Которому, оказывается, он был так сильно небезразличен.  
  
      — Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал Джек прямо в ухо Янто. — Верь мне.   
  
      Обнимая самого важного для себя человека, Джек поклялся защитить его, его и всю свою команду… Тошико, Оуэна, Гвен, Адама… Стоп, Адам? Только теперь до капитана дошло, что он упустил при рассказе валлийца. Адам помогал прятать трупы?.. Когда это могло быть? Они ж… и… тут Джек вспомнил первую реакцию Гвен на этого мужчину: кто он? Она спросила: «Кто он?» — словно до этого никогда его не знала. И только после того, как Адам подошёл и дотронулся, всё встало на свои места. А Гвен забыла Риса…  
  
      — Янто, надо кое-что проверить, — Джек медленно выпустил валлийца из объятий и, убедившись, что он уже немного пришёл в себя, стремительно подойдя к компьютеру, начал что-то искать в видеофайлах. Хорошо, что суперсовременные камеры наблюдения были установлены не только внутри Хаба, но и охватывали некоторое расстояние вокруг, на всякий пожарный. Джек уже давно усвоил, что меры предосторожности лишними не бывают.  
  
      Харкнесс оказался прав. Именно Адам вывел Янто Джонса на улицу (видимо, пытаясь уйти от видеонаблюдения; хорошо, что вопросами камер всегда заведовала Тошико). Именно Адам положил руки валлийцу на виски, заставив кричать и пытаться отползти как можно дальше от этого монстра. Именно он умел вертеть воспоминаниями как хотел — он сам признался в этом Янто, когда изменял его память, и просто наслаждался процессом.   
  
      Это Адам был монстром, не Янто. Никогда — Янто.  
  
      Выяснив всё необходимое, Джек подвёл Джонса к компьютеру и, не отпуская его плеч в знак поддержки, заставил посмотреть это жутковатое видео с Адамом и им самим в главных ролях. И только после этого почувствовал, как Янто полностью расслабляется. Как его отпускают те мысли, что мучили последние насколько часов и чуть не свели с ума...   
  
      Они оба почувствовали невыразимое облегчение, когда правда вышла наружу, и Джек от переполнявших его чувств просто не мог не поцеловать стоящего рядом с ним Янто. Его Янто, которому он верил до победного и боль которого причиняла и ему нестерпимые душевные муки. Поцелуй получился пылким, яростным, хоть и не долгим. Просто потому, что Джек, попытавшись взять валлийца за руку, наткнулся на корочки уже засохшей крови.  
  
      — Надо всё-таки обработать, — нахмурился Джек. Янто в прошлый раз не разрешил капитану заняться собой, но сейчас уж точно не отвертится! Валлиец на это лишь нервно улыбнулся.   
      — Может, сначала поищем ещё доказательства причастности Адама, сэр?  
  
      — Позже, — серьёзно посмотрел на Янто капитан. — Твоё здоровье важнее.  
      — Но это только царапины…  
  
      — Полученные на грязной улице, а не в стерильных условиях, — оборвал его капитан. — Или хочешь, чтоб я позже сдал тебя Оуэну?  
      — Что вы, сэр, я просто предложил, — похоже, перспектива подобного совсем не обрадовала Джонса. — Предпочту довериться вашим рукам, — Янто чуть не добавил: «Единственным, которым по-настоящему доверяю».  
  
      — Тогда пойдём, — и они скрылись в кабинете Джека, где тот тут же вынул откуда-то довольно странного вида аптечку и обработал руки Янто каким-то резко пахнущим, но прекрасно обеззараживающим спреем...  
  
  
      Конечно, Адама остановили. Реткон помог забыть о его существовании, как и о двух сутках, что он прожил с ними бок о бок. Только так и можно было заставить его исчезнуть, потому что тот паразитировал на воспоминаниях, на чувствах и эмоциях других разумных.   
  
      Всё вернулось на круги своя, только вот привязанность и взаимное доверие между капитаном Джеком Харкнессом и его подчинённым Янто Джонсом, их взаимные чувства друг к другу почему-то ещё за эти двое суток необъяснимо усилились…   
      


End file.
